


Husband & Father

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: What does it mean to be a good husband and father? Kaneki asks. A one-shot in which Touka decides to observe her husband to give him an answer. Happens just 5 months after Ichika is born.





	Husband & Father

**Author's Note:**

> In Touka’s point of view.

What does it mean to be a good husband and father?

Kaneki once asked me that question when I was on my last stretch of pregnancy. At that time, I didn’t know what to answer him with because I was also new to being a parent.

Ever since Ichika was born, I’ve been observing him so I could come up with an answer to his question.

Every morning, when Kaneki wakes up, I would still be asleep. He’s an early riser, but he doesn’t force me to leave the bed with him. Instead, he kisses my forehead and allows me to continue sleeping, despite him also being exhausted from work and Ichika’s crying that kept us from our sleep till the wee hours.

Sometimes, I would groan in disappointment as his warm body left the bed, and when I pull him back, he lets out a chuckle, holds me in his arms and runs his fingers through my hair until I fall asleep again. Sometimes, I don’t even feel his kisses and he leaves the bed quietly and carefully, probably to prevent waking me up.

Then, he would wash up and get ready for the day. That meant that he’d make coffee for both of us, putting my coffee into my favorite rabbit mug. After leaving them piping hot on the dining table, he would then make Ichika’s milk, put it into her milk bottle and visit her room.

After entering her room, he could hear her making giggling noises already. She knew that her papa was in the room. He walked over to her crib, placed his hands on it and grinned down at her. Ichika would giggle cutely before getting scooped gently into her papa’s arms, where her papa would sit down in a chair and greet her good morning with a forehead kiss and a big smile.

Holding the child in his arms, he positioned her in a way that I would each time I gave Ichika milk. Then, into her mouth, the teat of the bottle would go. Ichika is a big eater, it seems, as she finishes the milk given, more often than not.

Once she was done, he puts the bottle down, holds her carefully over his shoulder and pats her back. It took a few pats and when she does burp, Kaneki would hold her high up in the air and his face would brighten, proud of her successful burping. He’d then say ‘good job’ to her and she would laugh happily in response.

Grabbing the baby carrier, he puts Ichika in it and moves to the living room. He settles down on the sofa and folds the laundry whilst entertaining his daughter by making funny faces or playing games with her.

Sometimes when I wake early, I would quietly hide in the corner and watch the father and daughter interact with one another. It was heartwarming and honestly made me cry a few times. Despite all the complications and pain I suffered during the pregnancy, I felt that it was all worth it in order to see them laughing and playing together now.

After having finished folding all of the laundries, he then places the laundry into the respective cupboards and drawers and directed his attention to the clock. It was soon 10am, time for me to awake. Strapping Ichika safely in her baby chair at the dining table, Kaneki made his way to the bedroom once again and shook me gently until I awoke.

To tell the truth, I was not a morning person. At all. Sometimes, I’d grumble before I woke up. Sometimes, I’d turn away and ignore him. Sometimes, I’d growl at him and ask him to go away. There were a few times I actually threw pillows at him because I was really tired and didn’t want to wake up. But I would always apologize after that because I felt bad about it.

Despite the horrible attitude I show him in the mornings, I am grateful that he’s willing to forgive me, no matter what I did. It’s also because of how he helps me in doing the housework and dealing with Ichika that I decided to not show him as much attitude in the mornings as before. He doesn’t deserve my stinking attitude, not when I was sleeping my ass off and he was hard at work.

Recently, he has invented interesting ways to wake me up. They range from shaking me, to tickling me, to kissing me in places that make me breathless and want to wake up to continue whatever he was doing to me. I can’t say I dislike the last method though.

When I was finally fully awake, I would lie in bed and turn to look at him. With a grin, I would stretch my arms towards him and mouth the words 'carry me to the bathroom’. Each time he would sigh, but still carry me in his arms and place me into the bathtub where I would have my morning shower.

I noticed how my clothes for the day was already placed on the area beside the sink and thanked him for it. He’s too god damned considerate for his own good, I swear. He responded to me by leaning in for a brief kiss and left after closing the door behind him.

After my hot bath, I made my way to the living room where at the dining table, my husband and daughter sat. On top of his interesting methods in getting me out of bed, he also had methods in getting Ichika to eat food that she dislikes.

To do that, he would put a small portion of the food onto the wooden spoon then start making an airplane engine sound to get her attention. He’d make the spoon fly around her head, her big eyes staring at the spoon then put the spoon into her mouth the moment it was open in awe.

With this method, I realized that it is easier to get her to eat than my futile and pathetic attempts in begging her to eat. Color me impressed. He was a great dad. Part of me fell deeper in love with him when I saw him act the airplane part.

Kaneki finally saw me first, since Ichika’s back was facing me and he smiled warmly at me. I was not a big fan of smiles but ever since I got together with this man, he’s been infecting me with those silly smiles of his and I smiled back.

Taking my seat beside Ichika and in front of Kaneki, my daughter thumped the table with her tiny pudgy hands and giggled happily at seeing me. I’d lean over and kiss her on the cheek, with a 'good morning to you too’ greeting.

Reaching for my now lukewarm coffee, I took a sip and closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy the taste. The aromatic and delicious coffee spread in my mouth and sunk into my system. I opened my eyes, intertwined my fingers with his and smiled. “Thank you,” I would say.

Each time, he would grin until his eyes crinkled and squeeze my hand. “You’re welcome.”

For the remaining of the day, it consisted of Kaneki helping me with the housework and with Ichika. By night time, after putting Ichika to bed, both of us got in bed and he held me in his arms once again. As I lay there listening to the comforting beating of his heart, I inhaled his earthy scent and sighed happily.

“Do you remember the question you asked me about being a good husband and father? I have an answer for you now.”

With one hand resting on my waist, his other hand moved into my hair and he lowered his head to make eye contact with me. I could tell he was nervous about the answer, judging from the serious expression on his face. He breathed. “What is your answer?”

“I see everything you do, be it chores and housework and I can tell you that it’s the small little things that you do for me and our family that makes you a great father and husband. Thank you for everything.”

His eyes brimmed with tears almost immediately as he felt deeply touched by my words. Holding me close, he leaned in for a kiss and I reciprocated by wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and deepening the kiss.

“Thank you.” He said, leaning his forehead against mine after our little makeout session.

I smiled. “You’re welcome, Ken.”


End file.
